Calypso and Leo's Adventures
by falling winter roses
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Calypso and Leo after they flew off on Festus? ONESHOT. May be continued in a different story.


**A/N: I hope you guys all like this oneshot.**

Leo laughed as he rode Festus through the air, Calypso riding behind him, her caramel hair flying in the wind. Festus creaked and groaned at him.

"Yeah, buddy. I know, I know. Sunshine, we need to land soon," Leo called back to her.

"Ok, and _do not_ call me Sunshine," Calypso replied.

Festus started to descend, and then, suddenly, jerked to the side. And Leo and Calypso were falling

Falling, down, down, down...

Leo cursed. He was practically going to kill Calypso's only love that loved her back-himself. And he didn't want to disappoint his sunshine.

Leo grabbed Calypso's arm and waited for impact. And then Festus caught them.

Miraculously, the two weren't hurt. Festus landed smoothly. And right in front of a rather large lizard.

Which happened to be a drakon-typical. Leo stood in front of Calypso and drew a hammer from his tool belt, which, thankfully, had survived the fire that had killed Leo. He didn't know how.

But Calypso pushed him aside and spoke two words.

"Kill yourself."

The drakon immediately started clawing itself to death.

Leo raised his hammer to crack his skull.

"No, not you, Leo!" Calypso cried, pushing the hammer out of Leo's hand.

Leo stared at her. "You know charmspeak?

Calypso stared at him. "You know charmspeak?"

Leo nodded. "Been under it's control several times because of Medea, plus I have a friend. Daughter of Aphrodite. Can charmspeak."

Calypso started to feel slightly uncomfortable. She had had her heart broken a lot-falling in love, then having those she loved taken by others.

Leo, noticing this, kissed Calypso.

Then he looked around, and saw they were right outside the entrance to Camp Jupiter. The guards, who were Hazel and Frank, ran up to them. Frank gave him a huge bear hug, which Leo would have appreciated had Frank not been so-well, large.

Once Frank had pulled away, Hazel marched up to him and smacked him in the head. Which Leo would not have appreciated in any way.

"OWWW! HAZEL!" Leo yelped.

Then Hazel engulfed him in a hug.

"We thought you were dead. Held down by remorse and fear for a year! LEO! Where have you been?"

Then she noticed Calypso and smiled. "You must be Calypso. Leo's told a lot about you," she said.

Leo was beet red, as Hazel, Calypso, and Frank all noticed.

Calypso and Hazel cracked up.

"Come on," Hazel said. "Let's go to Camp Jupiter.

Festus creaked dismally.

Hazel looked at the dragon.

"Frank, can you stay here until I get some of the Vulcan kids to come?" Hazel asked. Frank nodded.

Hazel led the couple into camp.

Apparently, the other members of the seven were there too, which Leo didn't like because of all the whacks he got.

Jason was there to make sure all the gods got honored, and Piper was staying with him. Percy and Annabeth were in college in New Rome, so they were there too.

As soon as the campers saw Leo, there was a total uproar.

Piper shrieked, and ran up to him and pushed him to the ground.

"LEO VALDEZ! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU KILL YOURSELF TO SAVE US! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Piper screamed.

"Physician's cure, Beauty Queen."

Piper noticed Calypso, and grinned at her, rather slyly. "You must be Calypso. Leo has talked a lot about you. He had a crush on you."

Leo's face turned red again, which caused Piper and Calypso to chuckle.

Hazel had gone to tell the Vulcan campers to fix Festus, so she wasn't there for when Annabeth got to Leo.

Annabeth, Percy, and Jason raced towards Leo all together. When they were there, Annabeth said," I get him last. Cause when I'm done, you guys can do anything."

Leo cowered.

Jason whacked him upside the head, as did Percy. Then they both engulfed him in bear hugs.

And then it was Annabeth's turn. Leo cowered as Annabeth marched towards him, her grey eyes angry.

"LEO VALDEZ HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT FOR A WHOLE ENTIRE YEAR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth screamed, and Leo ran, chased by the angry Wise Girl, who was still screaming.

Calypso and Piper were on their knees, laughing their heads off, Percy was chuckling at his girlfriend's rants, and Jason was smiling.

When Leo came back, Festus was fixed, and Calypso mounted Festus along with Leo, who had several new bruises.

"Well, where do you want to go, Sunshine?" he asked.

Calypso punched him. "Don't call me Sunshine. How about Camp Half-Blood?"

Leo grinned, and they flew off on the bronze dragon, setting off for the camp.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This will probably be followed with a second fanfic about another prophecy, but I'm not sure. I hope you guys liked it. Review, Fav, Follow, whichever one if you feel like it.**


End file.
